holiday chaos
by tails267
Summary: Silver the hedgehog has won 11 tickets to florida! Now he and his friends are jetting off for the holiday of a lifetime but with friends like Silver's chaos is going to be unleashed! Told in Silver's point of view.
1. the letter

**This is my first fanfic so it might be a bit bad but I except reviews, so enjoy the story ( this is where the craziness starts)**

It was a bight and sunny day and all of my friends were chilling by the small pool at the back of my house in California. The girls (and shadow) were sun bathing while me and the boys splashed around in the pool.

"Hey Sonic, are you coming in?" asked Tails as he swam up to his blue friend. Sonic was sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water but refused to get any wetter.

"Not right now buddy, I'm fine here."

At this point I was playing water polo with Scourge and Knuckles when I heard the familiar sound of the post being delivered.

I climbed out the pool, shook my spines free of water and continued to the front door to grab the post.

Lets see here, bills, bills, a late birthday card from my aunt, and hey! What's this! I open a pearly white envelope with a dolphin stamp on it; what I saw made me scream.

"Silver, are you okay?" came the concerned voice of blaze as she stood in the patio door way.

I couldn't contain my excitement so I ran out the back of the house and danced around like a loon.

This continued for a few minutes until scourge grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"What the heck are you prancing about?"

clearing my voice and trying to get my dignity back I calmly read the letter as everyone gathered round me.

To Mr. Silver Hedgehog

we appreciate the work you did for us a while back so here is a reward for you 10 friends.

A two week stay in Florida, theme park tickets and nascar tickets. You will be staying in one of the finest villas on international drive and will get a meal token to pay for your food. The only thing we ask is that you and your friends take time to relax and have fun on a grate holiday.

Keep up the hero business!

-g.u.n

Now it all dawned on me, I had helped g.u.n out when a fire had raged an orphanage and they had been very grateful. So this was my reward? A trip to Florida!

From my friends I only got a "Humph, g.u.n never did that for us" from shadow.

Blaze turned her head side ways, "Ten friends? That's enough tickets for all of us!"

Knuckles started to get the idea, "So that means...:

"We're going to Florida!" yelled Amy as she leaped off her deck chair and grabbed sonic round the neck.

"Girls..." I thought silently to myself.

"So when is the flight?" asked Tails.

I scanned the ticket information and exclaimed "On the fifteenth at 10:00 am, wait, today's the thirteenth!"

"We better get packing then."Blaze was always so responsible.

So we all went home to pack and get ready, also we arranged for a bus to take us to the airport from my house on the morning.

Ah, paradise here I come!

**So there you have it, silver and co are off on holiday but how the gang survive a busy air port? Find out next chapter!**

**Also here's a list of all the characters who are going on the trip:**

**silver**

**blaze**

**shadow**

**rouge**

**sonic**

**amy**

**tails**

**cream**

**knuckles**

**scourge**

**and fiona**

**remember to review please!**


	2. middle names and baggage claim

**Sorry the last chapter was a bit short, future chapters will be longer.**

**Also I forgot to say that all sonic characters are copyright to sega, I do not own them!**

Okay, now we're at the air port, no issues so far. Everyone got on the bus on time and we're making progress through the airport, I just gotta grab the tickets.

Dragging our luggage we came to a desk where I asked for eleven tickets.

"What's you name?

"Silver"

"Full name"

I gave an embarrassed cough.

"Silver Jeffrey Hedgehog"

All my friends seemed to crack up.

"Your middle name is Jeffrey!" laughed Sonic almost falling over. I felt my face grow hot but luckily I was saved by the ticket lady.

"Eleven tickets for the 10:00 am flight to Florida."

"Thanks" I took the tickets but before we moved off I instructed everyone to travel in pairs in case we got lost. Everyone did that but not before I heard scourge chuckle "Jeffrey" and shaking his head behind me.

"Now everyone, stay with your partner at all times and try to stay with the group"

Tails randomly burst out laughing, "HAHA, Knuckle's middle name is Samuel!"

"Enough with the middle names!" growled shadow, getting agitated with the amount of people around him.

"Do you want me to tell them yours?"

"Shut up Rouge!"

Now sonic was getting annoyed and you could tell by his "Can we leave now?"

"I have to use the bathroom!"

I facepalmed at scourges announcement and replied "Does anyone else?"

A few more of my friends confirmed so in order we didn't lose anyone I instructed, "Blaze, you take the girls and I'll take the guys."

"What about our bags?" fretted Tails.

"I'll asign a bag watcher." With that Rouge was appointed to look after the girls bags and Shadow to watch the boys.

"Now we have to be quick, since we don't want to miss the plane." But before the last words left my lips Scourge had shot off.

Outside the toilets...

"Put down your bags with your bag watcher and..." as Sonic throw down his bag a pair of angry bird boxers flew out.

"Really?" exclaimed Shadow in mock belief.

"Hey, my mum got me those!"

To add to the slightly bonkers scene Scourge burst out of the woman's toilets getting smacked on the head by a female eckidna's handbag.

"I'm sorry...OW! I...OW! Was in a...OW! Rush!"

"Quite the lady's man you are," sniggered Fiona as scourge hid behind Knuckles suitcase

"Chicks these days!"

After Scourges little episode we hurried along with no other interruptions (unless you count the lock getting stuck in Tail's cubical and Knuckles breaking the door down) and grabbed our bags.

Next baggage claim.

At first it was all running smoothly until they got to Shadow's bag.

"Sir, why does your bag contain multiple weapons?" asked a baggage scanning guy as a picture of the contents of Shadows bag came up on the screen.

Sonic just rolled his eyes, "Shadow, why in mobius name did you bring your gun?"

"You never know who's about"

At that moment the baggage scanner guy brought up a different bag up on the screen, this time containing chilli dogs.

"Sonic, I told you that there would be food on the plane," I turned to the blue hero.

"But I hate airline food!"

"Sorry but we're going to have to scan you both," at the click of the baggage scanners fingers three muscley weasels burst from a door and pined the two hedgehogs to the ground.

"You leave my Sonicku alone!"

"Take a chill pill!" Fiona held an enraged Amy back by the head quills as the weasels scanned sonic and shadow all over.

"Man, I'm gonna go super Shadow on you in a minute!"fumed Shadow as he tried to kick the weasels off.

"Now threats, one more offence and you get locked," the baggage scanner guy warned.

"Oh for emeralds sake I can't take this no more!" yelled Knuckles before knocking the baggage guy out cold.

Seeing this the three weasels scampered off, allowing Sonic and Shadow to get up. Once up Sonic got into his classic 'thumbs up' pose, "Way to go Knux!"

Knuckles bumped fists with him, "Thanks, but you know we got to get rid of the gun and food or we'll never get into Florida."

Shadow dropped to his knees, "noooooooo, Margaret!"

"Who's Margaret?" enquired Blaze.

"The gun," Rouge replied, shaking her head.

**Who knew Shadow had a name for his gun?**

**Anyway, I am now excepting oc's so if you want yours to have a cameo fill out this info in a review or pm me:**

**species:**

**gender:**

**fur colour:**

**basic personality: (happy, grumpy etc.)**

**What roll they will play in the story: (You can chose from air plane staff, theme park staff, waiter/waitress, roller coaster staff or shop worker)**

**Note: I may not be able to use all oc's and to fit the story I might have to change their jobs but be patient, they will appear somewhere.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. we just want fountain drinks!

**Here's the longest chapter yet, with a special appearance from a powerful super villain!**

After disposing of the food and Shadows gun (we promised him there were lots of gun shops in Florida) we continued to the waiting area. There was still an hour till our flight so we just waited around for a bit.

Tails and Knuckles were talking, Rouge was texting on her phone and Scourge was flirting with nearby women. I sat reading for a while until my stomach growled quite loudly. Blaze, who was sitting next to me, turned her head and suggested,

"why don't we go get mcdonalds?"

I blushed slightly since Blaze must of heard me but everyone seemed to agree with her, I did so too since I had no breakfast that this morning.

Leaving Tails with the bags ( we promised to bring him some food back) we headed over to the nearby mcdonalds. There was quite a long queue but we were at the front in about ten minutes (thank goodness since I could not put up with Sonic's impatient foot tapping any longer!)

"Finally, we have been waiting in this line forever!" Sonic complained to the cashier, who was...Mephiles?

"May I help you?"

He still sounded as creepy as ever.

I cleared my throat, stepped forward and ordered 11 big macs.

"Is that all?"

"Do you have any fountain drinks?" asked Fiona as she appeared next to me.

Mephiles gave two long blinks."Yeah, we got a water fountain out the back."

"No, fountain drinks. You know, like soda or something," I felt like I was talking to a small child.

"Oh, fountain drinks."

"Yes fountain drinks! Is this guy thick?" Now Scourge was starting to lose his cool.

"I'll have to go ask the manager."

With that Mephiles began to walk away.

"Oh, come on!"

"Does it really require him to get the manager? We just want fountain drinks."

"If I still had Margaret I'd shoot some sense into him!"

I tried to suppress a shiver as Mephiles whipped round, eyes full of menace.

"What was that?"

"Uh...nothing."

"He said if he still had Margaret then he would shoot some sense into you!"

At Scourges report Mephiles hurled over the counter at Shadow.

While they kicked the chaos out of each other a phone rang in the kitchen.

"Oh for heavens sake, I'll get it!" and before anyone could stop him Scourge leapt into the kitchen area.

"Welcome to mcdonalds, now what the hell do you want?"

Scourge seemed to be talking to a lynx in a car through a hole in the wall.

"um...let's see, wait...aren't you that wanted criminal dude?"

"Hey, my name is Scourge not dude!"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's cool, I'm just ticked off."

"Ooo-kay, now I'll have the..."

"Wait, since when does an air port have a drive thru?

"They don't?"

"Are you sure you're not just stupid and talking to me through a crack in the wall?"

"I am?"

"How the heck should I know?!"

"That's enough!" Fiona jumped next to Scourge and dragged him back over the counter by the ear.

"Sorry about that, he had a bit to much coffee this morning."

"OW, OW, EAR, OW!"

"Scourge, go sit with Tails!"

If I was Scourge then I would do as he was told since that was one angry vixen.

By now shadow had Mephy pined to a wall, (He had also chaos speared a couple of tables to bits)

"Get our order now or die!"

Seeing that he couldn't win, Mephiles slunk back into the kitchen and got us our food. We took it back to Tails and explained why we had been so long.

For a while we had peace, until a small, female bee began to buzzing in Shadows face.

Already annoyed by Mephiles, Shadow was in no mood for games,

"Get away from me!"

"You fluffy!" she squeaked, hugging Shadows chest tightly.

"Sonic, Silver, don't just stand there! Get it off!"

at this point Scourge was nearby chatting up a yellow mongoose who signed in awe.

"Yeah, I work outta little at the weekend. Do a little running to work my muscles out... and occasionally lift weights in the gym."

Sonic ran over to Scourge and pulled him over to Shadow by the jacket as the green hedgehog mouthed "call me" to the mongoose as he was swept away.

"Scourge, go get that bee offa Shadow," instructed Sonic, pointing at the squirming ball of black, red and yellow.

"Why not you two?"

"I wouldn't hit a girl!"

"Or a child." I added to Sonic's statement.

Scourge gave an irritated sign,

"Anyone got a stick?"

"You can use my hammer," said Amy as she handed Scourge his wepon of choice.

"This could get ugly," warned Tails as Blaze covered Cream's eyes.

Shadow continued to flap about yelling "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"You're so soft!" The bee was enjoying every moment of it. Scourge meanwhile was trying to angle his shot.

"Stop moving Shadow!"

"I...can't HAHA...she's...HA t-tickleing...me!" HA, MAKE IT STOP!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the unlimited life form getting torched by a little girl.

Scourge had given up trying to aim and, shutting his eyes, brought the hammer down on something hard.

"Did I get it?"

"Violent hedgie! Violent hedgie! Mama!" With that the bee flew away.

"Good job," Sonic commented.

Rouge stepped up to Shadow and pocked him on the arm.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Black doom, is that you?" was Shadow's only reply. Tails appeared at Shadows other side,

"I think you knocked the him back into 2005" (authors note: I think that's when the Shadow the hedgehog game came out.)

"I'll fix that," said Scourge before he whacked Shadow on the head again.

"We all danced in fire! Trapped in this machine!"

"Nope, sonic heroes."

Scourge gave him another whack.

"I'm going to kill you Scourge!"

"Yep, he in the present now," said Sonic as Knuckles grabbed Shadow before he could murder Scourge. I was about to step in when there was an announcement.

"Please all people on the 10:00 am flight to Florida go to terminal 22."

"That us, come on let's go," I said as we gathered our gear. Sonic looked a little reluctant to move.

"Will there be waiting? I hate waiting!"

"Yes Sonic, we all know that!" laughed Tails as we began the long walk to the terminal.

**I could not resist putting Mephiles in there! Also you may have noticed that the lynx was Larry lynx, the mongoose was Mina mongoose and the bee was Saffron the bee.**

**Are there any other characters you want to see make a cameo? Let me know in a review or pm.**


	4. Scourge of the airport

**Sorry this took so long to update, but thanks to Nate the werehog, Author ReWritten and Tails of fury777 for reviewing.**

We arrived at the terminal after a ten minute walk and people were starting to queue up, ready to board. I made sure everyone was present and asked if they were ready.

"I have to use the bathroom again," came Scourges reply.

"Really?"

"I have a sensitive bladder... I see the doctor once a week."

Fiona narrowed her eyes at the green hedgehog,

"So that's where you go on Thursday evenings!"

"Can't you wait until we get on the plane?"

"Plane toilets are nasty!"

"You know, he has a point" I glare at Rouge for her unhelpful comment but I gave a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, go but take Sonic with you and be quick."

"Sure but... how will we know how to get back?" Thinking fast I replied,

"Tails will be on Knuckles shoulders and waving his arms around so you'll be able to spot us."

"I'm what?" Tails spun round to face us at the mention of his name.

"Apparently you're getting on my shoulders."

"Okay..." With that Tails was hoisted up on to Knuckles shoulders and begant to wave his arms around. Seeing that they could get back to us Scourge and Sonic raced off to find the nearest toilet.

"Hey Tails, Knuckles, I gotta get a photo of this. Say holiday!" giggled Fiona as she snapped them with her I-phone.

"That's one for facebook!"

"I hope they hurry up, my arms are getting tiered," said Tails from his vantage point.

"So do I since we've go to start boarding soon," I fretted and as soon as I spoke my fears the intercom lady announced,

"Will all people on the 10:00 am flight to Florida begin to board please."

Me and my big mouth.

Now I was really stating to worry since the two 'hogs had been gone for too long. Well I guess it's time for plan B.

"Shadow, get everyone on the plane and into our seats."

The ebony hedgehog gave a nod.

"What about Sonic?" Amy was starting to panic that we would leave her beloved Sonic behind.

"Look after my hand luggage, I'm going to find them." Blaze came over and took my cyan rucksack,

"Be careful," she whispered.

"Off coarse I will."

"Sorry to ruin the moment but you're only going to fetch some friends from the bathroom, hero."

Ignoring Rouges comment I sprinted off at my (I admit, not that fast) pace.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I sigh and turn to face my "friends". Am I the only one who can get us on this plane in one piece? I guess I must.

"All right everyone, grab your things, we're going to stand in the line to get on the plane. It's going to be loud and crowded but try not to draw attention to your selves," As soon as I finished speaking a green hawk bumped into me.

"See how I handled that? Now tha-" I choked down a growl as two young cats run under my legs, almost tripping me up.

"We're going to have to get used to-" I was slammed against a wall by a large guys brief case.

"Watch it tubby!"

The man turned around, making my face go pale.

**Back with Silver...**

I run through the different terminals, you really would think they would have more bathrooms in a place like this, but I finally find one by terminal three. I burst through the door and to my absolute delight, Sonic is standing there.

"Hey Silver, how's it going?"

"How's it going? I just had to sprint half way across a freaking air port!"

"Tell that to Scourge."

"Wait... we're the only ones in here!"

"That's bad."

"You're telling me, he could be anywhere!" I was starting to go into full blown panic mode, I had no idea where Scourge would be.

"Don't get your spines in a knot," Sonic gave me a cheesy grin,

"We'll find him."

"Where?"

"What about the lady's?"

"Don't even think about it!" It was bad enough that Scourge was missing, I didn't need the embarrassment of looking in the lady's toilet for him.

"How about the snack bar," Suggested Sonic, I guess we don't have any other option.

"Good idea, lets go!"

**With Shadow...**

Oh sweet mouther of chaos, what is he doing here?

"Why hello Shadow, fancy meeting you and all your little friends here."

Eggman.

"I really don't have time for this doctor, we have a plane to catch."

I tried to move past him but he blocked me off.

"Move it or lose it!"

"Temper Shadow," he chuckled, giving me a pat on the head.

"Why are you here eggman?" came Blaze's icy voice, she seemed as pleased as I were about coming face to face with our rival. Amy rushed up to him.

"You better not be here to ruin our vacation!"

Eggman laughed again, man that is annoying...

"Well pinky, this plane you're about to board contains many hard to get, one of a kind pieces. Pieces that I can use to build a new super weapon."

"And how do you plan on getting those pieces?" asked Tails, looking more interested than angry.

"Sabotage. Before the plane jets off me and my trusty spanner will remove them from the engine and make a break for it."

"But if you remove the engine parts then the plane would crash!" Tails (King of stating the obvious) pointed out.

"Exactly!" Eggman yelled, laughing like a mad man.

"Wait...Why are you telling us this?"

"I...er..." The egg shaped one stammered, but before he could answer the fox's question Amy knocked him cold with her hammer.

"He was getting on my nerves," Amy stated and, I admit, I agree with her.

"There he is officers!" Cream had run off when eggman appeared, but now was back with four wolf security guards. They lifted the Dr off the ground (Wow, they must be strong) and carried him away for questioning. Well, at least he won't be on the plane.

"All right, let's get on this rust bucket."

**Silver**

We ran over to the food court and scanned the tables and chairs until I spotted a splash of green.

"There he is, in that Starbucks!"

"Who's that hottie with him?" I look at Scourges table and who I saw made me laugh out loud.

"That's Metal Sonic! And you called him hot!" Sonic took a long look at the robot and turned deep magenta when he realised I was right, I couldn't bite back a cutting remark though.

"I'm surprised that metal armour doesn't melt since he's so hot!"

"Shut up Silver!" That got me a smack upside the head and a glare.

"Come on, let's go fetch Casanova," Said Sonic, trying to change the subject.

With a smirk on my muzzle, we got closer to see Scourge having a formal conversation with the killer robot.

"Do you think I'm really Sonic's evil twin? A fake? I wanted to talk to Shadow about this but seeing as your based off the blue pain you must know what it's like being a fake."

"Scourge!"

Scourge almost dropped his drink in shock when I called his name.

"Scourge, get your sorry butt over here so I can kick it!" Sonic did not sound happy about the green hedgehog conversing with his metal self.

"I'm out," announced Metal Sonic before grabbing his strong black coffee and jetting off.

"Look I can explain, I had a caffeine craving and there was no line and metal head showed up and the coffee machine broke and Metal Sonic attacked someone and we had a conversation about chaos control..."

Scourge was talking a mile a minute from all the caffeine in his system but we had no time to throttle him, we had to get back to our terminal!

"Let's move it!" I grabbed Scourge by the wrist and began to pull him through the crowed at my max speed.

"Dude, you are too slow. Let me show you the power of caffeine!" Scourge took hold of me and Sonic and speeded through the terminals until we reached ours. (It would be a lie if I didn't say I felt a bit sick after our dash through the air port.)

"Silver, thank goodness, you're just in time," Blaze seemed happy to see me as she handed back my hand luggage.

"So Shadow, anything happen since we've been gone?"

"Don't ask!"


	5. up and away!

**Sorry about the slow updates, I've been working on some other fanfics that I haven't had time to type up yet. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story and hopefully I can update more often.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sega**

We finally got on the plane at 9:57am; after all that had happened it was a relief to sink into a comfy seat in our own private area. Since gun gave me the tickets we had a hole area of premium economy to ourself. Me and Blaze sat on the left side, Shadow and Rouge were behind us, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream were in the line of seats in the middle with Knuckles sitting behind Sonic while Scourge (Thankfully the effects of the caffeine had worn off) and Fiona were on the far side.

I'm not afraid of flying, so I was pretty calm as we waited for the take off. I scanned my friends for signs of nervousness, none seemed to show it but is it me or is Shadow's left ear twitching?

"Eekk! Miss Rose my luggage is alive!"

I look over the top of Blazes head (I'm sat next to the window) to see Cream jump from her seat, trembling, and pointing at her light orange shoulder bag that was thrashing about on the floor.

Tails gave the bag an uneasy glance, "There has to be a logical explanation for this."

"And I'll find it!"

Sonic got up from his seat and grabbed the bag at an arms length. The bag unzipped its self (!) and from the depths came a muffled "Chao chao chao!"

Sonic dropped the bag in shock, causing a "Chao" of protest from inside. The rest of us gathered over to watch as a light blue chao flew out the bag and showered Cream with hugs. "Chao!"

"Cream, what is Cheese doing in your bag?" asked Amy with a stern look on her face. Cream gave her a wide eyed and innocent face. "I had no idea he was there, honest!"

Blaze put a gentle hand on the rabbits shoulder, "Well he's here now. He can come on our little trip, right Silver?"

All eyes turned to me and I cringed a bit since I wasn't really used to being a leader.

"O-okay, he can stay but he must ride in the luggage compartment." I wasn't sure how the plane staff would react to a chao flying around the place.

Cheese gave a small nod and obediently flew into the overhead compartment with Amy and Cream's hand luggage.

"Er, Cream..."

"Yes Mr. Silver?"

"Is he house trained?"

She gave a cute giggle, "He's the most trained chao I know."

In my mind I gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Would all passengers take their seats, the plane is about to depart."

With excitement bubbling in the air we returned to our seats, some a little slower and reluctant than the rest.

Blaze sat down next to me, "Here, your gonna need this," She handed me some starbursts to keep my ears from popping. I gave her a grateful nod.

"Thanks."

Shadow P.O.V

Okay man, you can do this, deep breaths.

"Hey Hon, do you need a doctor? You're breathing as if you've just run to Florida and back."

I grit my teeth and turn away from the bat, "I'm perfectly fine!" I don't know what's wrong with me, ever since I set foot on this plane I've been... nervous. I mean, I'm not scared or anything but I don't like the idea of being in the air. Maybe it was something Maria once said...

**Flashback **(Shadow and Maria are on the arc)

"You know Shadow, I used to have a cousin." said Maria as the two stared out in the space.

"Used?"

She nodded sadly, "Yeah, he died in a plane crash on the way to a sunny island holiday."

Shadow looked down at his feet, "That's... unfortunate."

"I know, that's why I'll never get on a plane."

"Then never will I." Shadow promised her.

**End of flashback**

Well that helped my nerves. I'm too busy daydreaming that I almost chaos blast in shock when the plane starts moving.

"Is the faker afraid to fly?"

"Humph." I ignore the blue idiot and notice Fiona is also looking unconformable.

"Scourge?" she whispers.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I feel your muscles?"

He puts his arm out to the nervy fox. "If that will make you feel better."

ugh, I did not need to see that. I glance the other way out my window, at least we're on the runway now.

Rouge put her gloved hand on top of mine,"Ready for this?"

"I'm getting on just fine, I don't need your touch." She bats her long eyelashes at me and takes a pack of mentos out her pocket. Why is everyone eating sweets? I didn't have time to ponder this since the plane shot off down the concrete road.

I grip the sides of my seat as we lift off the ground and get a rising feeling in my stomach as we ascend. Oh pray chaos don't let me throw up! That would crush my dignity. Throwing up was my least concern when I feel as if my ears are going to explode.

"Rouge, am I the only one who's ears are bleeding?!"

She looks at me as if I'm stupid, "Did you forget to suck a sweet? It stops your ears from popping"

I stear at her, dumbfounded. "No one told me that."

I cross my arms and slump down in my seat, ears still popping like hell.


End file.
